Stuck With You
by Lhyaran
Summary: Kim is about to learn that there are consequences for every action where Shego is involved. - KiGo
1. A Fateful Meeting

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Kim Possible or any characters associated with the show.

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

The silence of the snow-capped Andes was broken by a thunderous boom, the distant echoes rolling across the misty canyons. Startled birds took to the air, while nearby mountaineers paused in their upwards trek to look around. As the sound gradually faded away another explosion rocked the pristine peaks. A snow covered slope erupted upwards, a ball of green plasma hurtling high into the sky. The mountain shook from the blast, its snowy cliffs disrupted by the violence; a terrifying avalanche hurtling towards the valley below.

Smoke and dust floated in the air above the mountainside, and as an icy breeze blew it away, a steaming, crystalline smooth vent was revealed in the rocky terrain. The gaping fissure disappeared deep into the heart of the mountain, a hint of green flickering at its depths.

~o0o~

Kim, Ron, and even Dr. Drakken stared in open-mouthed shock at the huge hole in the lair's wall. The only person not paying attention to the destruction was its perpetrator, Shego's hands covered in glowing, crackling plasma.

"Kim, don't freak out, but I think she's upset," Ron whispered out of the corner of his mouth.

"I'm not freaking out," Kim replied.

"That makes one of us."

They both tensed as Shego raised her hands and hurled a glowing ball of green death at them. Ron ran screaming, while Kim flipped out of the way. The whole lair shook as another hole was blasted through its wall, the melted remains of large laser added to the destruction.

"Nooo!" Drakken wailed, falling to his knees. "My multi-phase hypnotic cat converter!"

"Ron, grab the bioneural-circuit. I'll take care of Shego," Kim yelled, a large grin on her face.

"You got it, KP! The Ron Man is on the job." He sprinted out from behind a girder and headed for the lair's enormous computer.

Kim barely watched Ron run off, her entire focus centered on her opponent below. Shego stood straight and tall, like an Amazonian Queen, teeth bared in a silent snarl. It was going to be a good fight, and Kim's heart began beating faster at the thought.

She snapped back to reality at the cold rage emanating from Shego.

 _She's angry at me, but why? We've hardly seen or fought each other in months_. This was their first big showdown since the Little Diablo incident, and Shego wasn't just mad at her, she was silent and fuming. Gone was the usual banter Kim was used to, just a stony silence radiating from the woman.

Shego's glow intensified, and soon Kim was running along the catwalk with a trail of searing plasma following her. She leaped over the railing, tucking and rolling as she hit the floor, and stopped in a crouch near Shego.

"What's your beef, Shego?" Kim snapped, royally annoyed with her opponent. Ms. Go. Shego. Two sides of the same coin, and one that had been flummoxing Kim for years. Yet despite it all - and their differences - she liked her. She felt so alive and happy whenever they went toe-to-toe, and it was a feeling she lived for. She had been fidgety for months as she waited for Drakken to come up with a new harebrained scheme. Now here they were, and it was … wrong; that sparkling, effervescent fire missing from those emerald eyes.

Shego stood there saying nothing, her face expressionless as she glared at Kim.

"The silent treatment, Shego?" Kim threw her an impish smile. "Really not your style."

It was the barest twitch of a thigh muscle that alerted Kim to the impending attack. Shego snarled and leapt, spinning in midair as she unleashed a devastating roundhouse kick at Kim's head.

 _Geez, that's fast!_ Kim thought, her lightning-reflexes deflecting the kick down and away. Then, Shego's glowing fist was coming at her, a feral glint in her eyes. Kim twisted, the clawed glove searing through her top, skin instantly blistering. In the blink of an eye, Kim grabbed Shego's arm and launched herself up and over Shego's head, landing behind her.

Both combatants turned to face each other, hands raised.

"Shego, what's wrong?" Kim asked, her voice filled with concern. She saw Shego's steely gaze crack, a flicker of hurt and something else behind those eyes. Then it was gone, her expression hardening even more. _Something's wrong, but what?_

With a low growl, Shego launched herself at Kim, unleashing a series of powerful blows. Kim held her ground, a worried frown on her face as she countered Shego's attacks. Cartwheeling out of range, she leaped back in, throwing her own blindingly fast punches and kicks. An uppercut to Shego's chin drew blood, while a solid kick to Kim's stomach sent her somersaulting backwards.

As the silent battle raged on, the icy look on Shego's face … intensified. Kim's worry and confusion only got worse.

"I've got it, KP," Ron called out from the far side of the room, holding up a football sized circuit. "And I didn't even–"

 _"Self-destruct initiated, base will be destroyed in T-minus ten–"_ a computer voice announced, klaxons blaring. _"Nine–"_

"Aww man," Ron groaned, dropping his head.

"Shego, time to go!" Drakken squealed, scurrying for the exit.

 _"Eight–"_

 _"Seven–"_

"Ron, evac! I'll be right behind you."

"You got it, KP. It's Bueno Nacho time and the nacos are on me." He fired his grappling gun at a window, and with a wail, disappeared from the lair feet first.

 _"Six–"_

 _"Five–"_

Kim raised her hands to Shego and signaled time out. She wasn't sure who had come up with this first, her or Shego, but they both used it whenever a situation required them to clear out quickly. She almost lost her head as Shego ignored her.

 _"Four–"_

"Shego, the alarm!" Kim yelled. She cartwheeled out of range, bobbing and weaving to avoid the following plasma blasts. "We've gotta–"

Shego was on her in the blink of an eye, ignoring the sirens and Kim's warnings.

 _"Three–"_

Shego flew backwards from a kick, Kim hot on her tail.

 _"Two–"_

 _Dammit!_ _She's not listening to reason_ , Kim thought. She glanced at the exit oh-so far away. _Alrighty then, I'll have to lead you_ – A sweeping strike from Shego sent her careering away from their salvation.

 _"One–"_

"Down!" Kim hollered, as she threw caution to the wind and tackled Shego to the ground.

 _"Zero!"_

There was a bright flash as the subterranean lair exploded in a cataclysmic fireball, the blast wave slamming into Kim and Shego. They were flung across the floor like ragdolls, Kim crying out as she desperately hung onto Shego. She almost succumbed to the pain, seeing stars, the two of them eventually sliding to a stop near the center of the room.

 _Is that it? Are we safe?_ Kim thought, as a deathly silence settled over the room. She groaned and tentatively opened her eyes. At first glance the devastation appeared complete, the room pitted and scarred and filled with flaming, twisted wreckage. A closer inspection revealed that beneath all the smoke and damage the base was still intact. She couldn't believe their luck. She tensed, gasping as she took in all the jagged pieces of shrapnel embedded in the ground around them…

The both of them…

Kim became aware of the delightfully warm presence beneath hers. One she was protectively wrapped around. A pillow of raven-black hair receded as she levered herself up, only to come face to face with wide, vibrant emerald eyes.

"…" said Kim, the breath stolen from her lungs. Shego felt so soft and curvaceous in her arms, and so very different to Ron. Everywhere they touched was electric, the hair on her forearms standing up. She smelled amazing too, a hint of apples and cinnamon and sweat, and her hot breath … goosebumps raced along Kim's flushed skin. She wanted to let go, yet she couldn't. Kim licked her suddenly dry lips, those eyes following her tongue. She tried to remember how to speak, her heart skipping a beat as black gloved hands tightened around her waist.

"A-Are y-you–" Kim paused and swallowed, her voice a husky whisper as she tried again. "Are you okay? You're not injured, anywhere?"

Shego opened and closed her mouth a few times, no words coming out.

 _Kiss her!_ The thought came out of nowhere and made Kim blush. She wasn't totally naive about the fairer sex, her curious experimentation at Cheerleading Camp a distant memory. Sensations fluttered up and down her spine in tactile remembrance, and her simple life was suddenly filled with so many possibilities. Arousal pounded through her veins and settled low in her belly, a need to touch, kiss. She had no say in the matter as her teenage body inched closer. Ron, her boyfriend, all but forgotten as her lips parted open.

"KP! KP! Are you all right!?" Ron's panicked voice yelled out over Kim's kimmunicator."

Kim snapped out of the moment as she glanced around for her lost device. When she looked back at Shego, a fist was flying at her face. Her cheek exploded in pain as she was knocked away, but she quickly caught her balance and sprang to her feet. Shego followed suit, that cold, flinty look back with a vengeance.

"What the heck, Shego!? Are you–"

There was the tortured shriek of metal against metal from under their feet, and they both looked down. Faster than Kim could follow, large cracks raced across the floor. She raised a hand for Shego but it was in vain. The ground collapsed beneath them and they were thrown apart, tumbling into the abyss below. Above, the weakened roof finally gave way, following them down into darkness.

~o~

Kim fell, the distant floor heralding certain doom.

 _Shego!_ she thought, her concern overriding her current predicament and Shego's belligerence. _Wish Dementor hadn't ruined my battlesuit, I could really use it right now_. She looked for and found Shego, falling not too far away. She twisted and bunched her legs, pushing off a passing concrete slab. Flying through the air, she launched herself from a blackened girder, hopscotching her way through the tumbling debris towards her target; only her near-inhuman reflexes keeping her alive.

"Got you!" Kim cried triumphantly as she slammed into Shego. She held her tight as she fired her grappling gun, ignoring the fast approaching floor and the snarl from Shego.

They swung in a wide arc away from the rain of debris, hitting the ground and rolling apart.

 _Not… too bad_ , Kim thought as she unsteadily got to her feet. She ached, everywhere, but she was alive and so was Shego. _Speaking of_ … She looked around and huffed, Shego had already disappeared. _Typical!_ Taking in her surroundings, she headed down a long corridor as she searched for her missing 'companion'. _What… is this place?_ Faded yellow lights barely illuminated the massive cavern, while numerous wide hallways disappeared into the bowels of the mountain. _Wait, don't tell me, Drakken installed a secret underground base beneath his secret underground lair?_

Coughing lightly in the dusty air, she shook her head at his logic, and continued her search for Shego.

~o0o~

 _Now… if I were a pissed of sidekick-in-law, where would I be?_ She chuckled at the term, vowing to never say it aloud near Shego _. She's already annoyed with me. Over what, I don't know. Last thing I need is to ratchet up the agro. Sooo, where would she go…? Where would I go?_ She turned a corner and wandered down another long aisle, its shelves disappearing up into the darkness. _I wouldn't run, 'cause the person I'm annoyed at is right here. I wouldn't just hide, either. I think… I'd set up an ambush, and attack… right… about_. "NOW!" she yelled, diving and rolling to the side.

Shego landed with a grunt, her glowing fist melting into the ground where Kim had been standing.

 _That's the way you wanna play? Fine!_ Kim activated her rocket boots and shot forwards. _Then let's do this!_

Shego cried out in pain as Kim's feet slammed into her side, the force of the blow sending her flying backwards. She landed awkwardly, rolling uncontrollably across the debris covered floor. A glowing hand lashed out bringing her to a sudden stop. She quickly stood, a palm against her ribs and murder in her eyes as she watched Kim come barreling towards her.

 _I'm taking you down, Shego, and then we're gonna talk!_

Kim was annoyed, worried and so much more, and she wasn't against dropping a few cuss words as she grilled Shego over what _her_ problem was. First, though, she needed to subdue her. Kim dodged a double plasma blast as she closed, losing part of her shoe to one of the glowing balls of death. She dropped, crouched and rolled, then sprinted forwards. She was close to Shego now, the two of them having maneuvered into a well-lit, wide open area. Dozens of Drakken's mad inventions surrounded them, along with a large, raised ring of rippling, liquid-like black metal. Kim tuned it all out, her focus on–

Kim screeched to a halt, her eyes wide as alarm bells went off in her mind. She could see Shego's face clearly now, those pale green cheeks stained with fresh tears.

 _No, no, no! What'd I do?_ Shego did not cry, ever. Kim ached inside, knowing that she had somehow caused this. She took a conciliatory step backwards, hands raised in a peaceful gesture. "Shego, what's wrong?" she called out, her voice filled with concern. "Tell me, please?"

"Like you don't know!" Shego rasped, her voice rough. She followed Kim's gaze then roughly wiped the back of an arm across her reddened eyes.

Kim silently cheered that they were finally talking, yet her small victory was muted by her worry. "Shego, I–"

"Just leave me hell alone," Shego screamed, showing more emotion than Kim had ever seen from her before. Shego's hands flared green and she hurled plasma blast after plasma blast at Kim.

Kim's hair brushed the ground as she bent backwards to avoid being cut in two, the vicious barrage continuing unabated. Kim was forced away; then Shego was gone, leaping into the liquid metal ring.

 _Oh no you don't!_ Kim thought. Without hesitation she sprinted forwards, diving at the ring. _You're not getting away that easy!"_

~o~

Everything happened at once. A loud bang echoed throughout the subterranean lair, the constant hum from the machines instantly stopping. The cavern plunged into complete darkness as all the lights went out, followed by a startled grunt from Kim.

 _What the–?_ Kim thought. She was disorientated and unable to see a thing, and to top it all off she could not move. Gravity told her she was still horizontal, yet she was somehow stuck, hanging by her waist.

Her hands blindly quested back, only to find the bottom half of her body - missing.

 _Metal? There's nothing there but metal?!_ Eyes wide in alarm, it took her a few seconds before rational thought kicked in. _Don't… panic! I can still feel my legs_. She wiggled a foot for good measure. _The wall simply solidified with me halfway through._ _So I'm simply… stuck._ She pushed off the solid surface as best she could, unable to budge an inch. Trying to twist did not work either, her legs flailing uselessly.

 _Laser lipstick? Pants pocket and unreachable. Grapple Gun? On my hip, so nada. Kimmunicator? Um, crushed under tons of falling ceiling_. She sighed and drooped, her arms and legs hanging down. _Okay, okay, look on the bright side. Ron will have called for help by now, so I've just gotta hang here for a bit. Yeah, it's dark and all, but I'm safe and alone_ –

There was a flare of green, blinding in the pitch darkness.

Kim squinted in the sudden brightness, her eyes watering. She watched as Shego walked out from behind some large contraption, hands glowing. Her face was cold, expressionless, the flickering light giving her features an evil sheen. Her lips rose in a sneer, and she took a step forwards.

 _No!_ Kim thought, struggling to free herself.

Shego gouged deep grooves along the machine with her clawed glove then extinguished her hands, darkness engulfing the area.

Light flared again and Shego was nearer now, her silent, deliberate footsteps bringing her closer and closer. Kim couldn't help but stare at Shego's plasma, watching as it hissed and spat as it dripped onto the floor.

"Well, well, well, my own little Princess Piñata," Shego said. She clenched her hands, darkness enveloping the area.

Kim frantically strained against the metal surface with all her might, yet she could not move. She was truly stuck … with her mortal enemy … and all she could do was wait in the dark for her doom to arrive. She raised her fists, knowing Shego had to be close by now. It was an utterly useless gesture considering her predicament, but she had to do something.

Kim swung, hitting empty air. An evil laugh flowed out of the gloom.

"Too bad, so sad," Shego whispered from close by.

Kim turned her head following the sound, gasping as a nail raked along her unprotected back. She unleashed an uppercut, again missing her opponent.

"So what's it feel like to be trapped with little ol' me?" Shego said from above. "To be completely helpless no matter what… you… do?"

"Well gee, Shego, why don't you let me out and I'll show you how I _feel."_

Shego chuckled, the sound moving around Kim. "I don't think so. I like you just the way you are. It gives me so many… interesting ideas."

 _There!_ Kim thought, detecting a hint of apple and cinnamon. She lashed out and her hand smacked into supple leather, her fist caught by an iron grip. She grimaced as her head was yanked up by her hair. It was painful, but she refused to give Shego the satisfaction of crying out.

"There's no Buffoon or Rat to save you this time. There's just you and me!" Shego hissed into Kim's ear.

"I… don't need them," Kim retorted. She wasn't going to cower, even though this was the end.

Kim's clenched fist was thrust away and a blazing hand was raised between them, Shego's face distorted through the translucent flames. Kim tried to inch back as the heat slammed into her, the uniquely metallic tang of Shego's plasma filling her nostrils. It brought with it so many memories as her life flashed before her eyes. She remembered all their fights, the good, the bad, and the utterly magnificent. She closed her eyes, accepting her death. Yet there was one thing still outstanding. One regret.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"Why what?" Shego snarled.

"Why are you so angry with me? What did I do? At least tell me that before you kill me."

"Kill you? You think I'm going to–"

"Don't mess with me, Shego! You've won. But at least have the decency to tell me why, before you–"

"You really think I'm going to _kill_ you!?"

"Of course I do!" Kim snapped, frustrated with Shego's morbid teasing. "You've been trying to kill me since the day we met. Just look at–"

"You can't honestly be that cluelessly naive?" Shego yelled, her voice raised in disbelief.

Kim stared daggers back at Shego, letting the silence speak for itself.

Shego's eyes went wide as Kim's position truly stuck home. She stepped back, screaming out her rage and frustration to the darkness above. This was the Shego that Kim knew, the one that was full of barely contained anger and who raged at the world. Shego unleashed a bolt of plasma at a nearby machine, melting it in two, then threw her head back as she prepared to unleash a massive blast at the ceiling.

"Shego, NO!" Kim cried out. "You'll bring the roof down on yourself."

"WHY DO YOU CARE!?" Shego screamed. She stormed back to Kim and grabbed her chin, staring her in the eyes. "I can bend steel and melt titanium, and all you've ever gotten is a few bruises and an occasional broken bone."

"But–"

"Screw whatever the fuck you think you know!"

Kim averted her eyes under that baleful gaze. She had known deep down that Shego wasn't truly evil. That underneath her sexy villainess facade she was sorta, kinda good. This revelation though… She was suddenly unsure about a lot of things. Yes, Shego was a professional thief and a liar, but the emotions she was showing…

"But today, you tried to–" Kim started to ask.

"Gyah! Haven't you been listening?" She ran her glowing hands through her hair, pulling at it in frustration. "I've never tried to kill you! Never!" She let go of Kim and stepped back. "But you… you little bitch!" She pointed a blazing finger at Kim. "You _killed_ me!"

"I never–"

"You kicked me into that electrical tower and my heart stopped!

 _NO!_

"They had to resuscitate me!"

 _I didn't– I couldn't–_

"If I didn't have my comet powers I'd be dead!"

 _I-I'm the hero, I don't–_

"So what's it like to be a killer, Kim!"

 _Kim!?_ Her real name was like a slap in the face. It was so wrong coming from those dark lips. Kim's face was ashen as she said, "Shego, I-I didn't mean to–"

"Bullshit! You don't get to play the innocent here! You'd won, and you knew it. I was simply trying to escape, yet you came at me with murder in your eyes!"

"I was angry and upset… _with you_ ," Kim yelled back, "but I never meant for that to happen."

"Yeah, I'm sure," Shego replied, her voice low and sarcastic. She stared at Kim, a decision being made. "You know what? Fuck this shit! I'm outta here. Screw you! Screw Dr. D. and his godawful plans! I'm gone! You'll never see me again."

"What!? No! You can't." Kim's hand flashed out, fingers digging into Shego's departing shoulder. "I won't let–" The backhand was so fast that Kim did not even see it coming, the side of her face exploding into pain. She tasted blood, but she maintained her hold on Shego. "I won't–"

Kim watched the next blow descend, but she didn't flinch or let go.

 _I won't let her leave like this. I won't!_

Through watery eyes Kim watched as a gloved fist was raised for a third time, and tightened her grip on Shego.

"I… so want to beat you into a bloody pulp right now," Shego growled. She took in a deep, shuddering breath and grabbed Kim's fingers, prying them off her shoulder. A glare and a warning shake of her head said not to try again. "You know what hurt me the most as I was dying?" She ignored Kim's reply, seeing only the past. "It wasn't the thought that you'd killed me. No, it was the fact that you said you 'hated me'."

"Shego…" Kim could hear the aching pain in Shego's voice at those simple, hurtful words she had unleashed on her so many months ago. "I'm so sorry. I thought you were involved in Drakken's plan at the time. I know better now. So please, please, let me make it right. I don't want you to disappear. Not like this. I–" Her eyes went wide as a warm finger was placed against her lips.

"Kimmie, for once in your life just give up!"

Kim shook her head, her impassioned eyes staring at Shego.

"Gods, you're such a– a– fuckin' hero!" Shego yelled, but her anger had lost its edge. She collapsed next to Kim, hands on her lap, head bowed.

"Shego, I'd take it all back if I could–"

Kim breathed in sharply as Shego turned and held her cheek, a thumb wiping away her blood. The touch was electric, goosebumps racing along her arms, as an emerald gaze filled with compassion and … something else, bored into her.

"Then you chose _him,_ just to rub it in my face," Shego whispered, barely able to be heard. "Why bother staying… and hoping…"

"I… don't understand?" Kim said, finding her voice. "What do you–"

Dark luscious lips were suddenly pressed against her own, catching her completely off-guard. The kiss was so soft and unbelievably gentle, her eyes fluttering shut at the molten heat rushing through her. It suffused her every pore, every cell, and her entire being felt like it was being caressed by Shego's tongue. She whimpered, lost in the moment, her feeble attempts to push Shego away amounting to nothing.

Gloved hands cupped her face as she succumbed to the kiss, her silent moans heard by none.

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

I always believed there should be more fallout over what happened at the end of Season Three in the Little Diablo incident. I thought I would try and bring some of that drama into play between Kim and Shego. Also, thanks to Kim, and inadvertently Shego, the cats of the world are safe once again. What's that? You had forgotten about Drakken's diabolical machine? You were all fixated on that kiss? Hmm…

It feels good to be posting again, even though it's not my main story. This is my first attempt at trying to scale down to a one-shot. It was a lot harder than I expected. So I decided 'stuff it' and went for the dramatic ending. I'm sorta known for them. Next up, the final chapter, and it may go in a different direction than people are expecting.


	2. A Happy Ending

Avast me hearties and beware... for here thar be sexy and very mature content.

Ye have been warned!

 **~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~**

Gloved hands cupped Kim's face as she succumbed to the kiss, her silent moans heard by none.

 _Shego…_

~o~

Kim had made out with boys in the past, especially Ron; Even Tara when her budding curiosity had gotten the better of her. Yet these were just the nascent, sexual awakenings of a teenage girl. Shego … was a woman, and the feeling was so indescribably better. Magical.

 _Shego…_

She should have said no, some corner of her mind whispered. She should have resisted more, even as her hands sunk into that glorious, green tinted hair. Shego's lips were too soft, too sweet against her own, and way too gentle. She should have said no. Kissing her nemesis should not feel this good, her fingers curling in raven-black locks and pulling Shego closer; it shouldn't make her lightheaded and her breath leave her lungs in a sigh.

Shego's touch, her kiss, was decadent, exciting and forbidden, and it wasn't supposed to be like this.

She should have said no.

Kim's desire overwhelmed and devoured her, and she opened her mouth wider. Wanting, needing more. Whimpering at Shego's sensual touch. Her body burned, forgetting how to breathe, their tongues dancing and caressing around each other's. She bit back a moan as Shego pressed against her, deepening their kiss.

She should have said no.

 _Shego…_

Kim let out a forlorn mewl as the warmth left her, black lips moving away as the kiss was broken. Her eyes fluttered open to see Shego searching her face, a dark green blush on her cheeks. She gave Kim a sad smile as her glow winked out, leaving the two of them in complete darkness.

"Sh-Shego…?" Kim stuttered. Sure she could hear her own rushing heartbeat… a whooshing sound in her ears. She was flushed and feeling way too hot, her thoughts going a million miles an hour. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, Shego likes me!_ She bit her lip, a shadowy world of hidden desires lying before her. She shook her head, reality sinking in. _But I-I can't–_ _I'm not– I'm with Ron!_ She exhaled, not realizing she had been holding her breath. A questing hand reached out for Shego, only to come up empty.

"Hey, you," Kim asked into the silent darkness. There's was no reply. _She can't just drop a bombshell like that and run_. She touched her still tingling lips. "Still with me?"

"…Yeah, I'm still here," a disembodied voice eventually answered.

 _Phew!_ Kim thought. "So, um… I guess… that means… you like me?" There was no reply to her question, confirming everything. _Damn, damn, damn! How could I miss that?_ _I said I 'hated her', broke her heart, and then almost killed her. No wonder she's angry with me_. She hung her head, a wave of guilt hitting her. "I never knew," she whispered.

"…I know…"

 _What do I do?_ Kim's traitorous mind immediately brought up Cheerleading Camp and _that_ evening with Tara. Oh their pajamas had stayed on, but it had not stopped their hands exploring tender, nubile skin as they kissed and made out. _Oh…? Oh, geeeez! I'm n-not into girls! It was just a bit of fun!_ she quickly tried to rationalize. _I'm really not_ – She detected the hint of apple and cinnamon and the image of Shego's hair suddenly dominated her mind. Her fingers itched, wanting to dive back into those wondrous locks, to stroke and caress while she massaged a pale green neck. She blushed at the thought then shook her head, retreating into the safety of the norm.

"Shego, I do like you. I really, really do. It's just… I-I'm not–"

"Kimmie, forget it. It was just a fucked up dream, anyways. A hopeless fantasy. You're good, I'm evil, and It'd take a fucking alien invasion to change all that."

 _I'm her fantasy? Ohh, Shego, I'm so, so sorry_. _I don't wanna hurt you again._ She brightened a little as she replayed Shego's words. _She's willing to change? We could be friends!_ Kim felt almost giddy at the thought, but she could also feel the tension between them. "Well, If you're wanting to change, how about I order up one alien invasion for my graduation?"

"Dumbass," Shego replied, her voice sad and distant. "An extremely cute ass, but still dumb."

"Hey! I'm extremely proud of my ass, thank you very much. So don't knock it til you've tried it." There was a slight intake of breathe from Shego, and Kim realized her double entendre. "Umm, I mean–"

"Don't worry about it, Kimmie. Besides, with all the shit you've pulled, I've given up flirting with you. I meant what I said earlier. After this, I'm gone."

"I meant what I said as well. I'm not gonna let you—" _Hold the phone!_ "Flirting?! When were you flirting with me?"

"Cupcake, I've been flirting with you for years."

Kim was silent for a few moments. Her face turned to full on disbelief when she realized that Shego was not joking. "No!"

"Yes."

"How? When?"

"All the time."

"What!?"

"You seemed to like it. You always had that big, silly grin plastered all over your face whenever I did."

"So did not!"

"And all our wrestling and rolling around on the floor, pinning each other against the walls. You were always so eager to jump me and to run your hands all over my suit."

"I was _stopping_ you! Saving the world!"

"I was copping a feel."

"Hey!"

"Don't blame me, you were the one who liked being on top. Speaking of which, did you like the sweet sixteen present I got you?"

The question snapped Kim out if her shock.

"That was you?!" She was speechless for a few seconds before rallying. _"You_ bought me the vibrator!? I opened that present in front of my whole family! My brothers thought it was some kind of model rocket and wanted to supercharge it!"

Shego let out a sharp laugh.

Kim hung there with her face beet red, glad that Shego could not see her right now. Looking back with her newfound knowledge, she could easily see all the hints from Shego. The smiles, the winks, those playful names she had grown to love. Suddenly all their fights seemed far more sexual than combative, how they would grapple and grasp and…

 _Oh gawd!_ Kim silently groaned. _We were practically making out each time we fought! But I'm not into women, am I? No, no, no! I'm with Ron and happy now. She's a villain, a thief, a-a girl! I could never_ … "Ron. He's my boyfriend." She said it more for her benefit than Shego's, regretting the pain it would cause as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

Shego's silence spoke volumes.

"We… could be friends? Go shopping together? See movies?"

"Kimmie, I don't do the whole friends thing, and I certainly won't be playing second fiddle to _him_. Look, let's just file this whole day away as a complete clusterfuck. So you wait here to be rescued, and I'll retire to a beach somewhere so we never have to see each other again."

Kim detected a whiff of plasma and reached out, her searching fingers finding Shego's hand. There was a sharp intake of breath as she drew her in close, wrapping her arms around a slim waist. The feel of Shego's catsuit against her cheek was one that Kim knew well, the material skin like yet not, and it was wholly and uniquely Shego. Kim held her tight, smiling as clawed gloves sunk into her hair.

"I'll do whatever it takes to keep you around," Kim said.

"Look, my minds made up. I'm leaving," Shego said with a sigh, leaning into Kim. "You're with him… and we can never be."

"We could–"

"Pumpkin, stop. We both know you'll never cheat on your boyfriend. That you're not into girls. So don't even go there."

 _Not into girls…_ Kim thought. It was the anonymity of the dark and her own Kimness that made her rise to the challenge. "I _have_ made out with a girl before." She immediately slapped a hand over her mouth, knowing it was cruel to give Shego the wrong idea. _Why did I say that? Why!? Do I want her to make a- a move? No! Do I?_ She could feel the tenseness in Shego's body at her statement. Almost hear the gears spinning in her head. She gasped as a hand drifted out of her hair and settled against the small of her back.

"Goodbye, Princess. I'll see you in another life," Shego whispered. She disentangled herself from Kim and walked away, the lonely dark enveloping Kim as the glow from Shego's hands receded into the distance.

 _No, no, no! I can't just let her leave! Quick, think of something. Anything!_ "No matter where you go, I'll find you. Make you come back!" she yelled. It was a lot harsher than she had intended, but she had panicked.

Shego stopped, her hands clenching and unclenching. Turning slowly, she glared at Kim.

 _Uh-oh!_

Kim could only watch as Shego walked back to her with a thunderous scowl on her face. She knew that look all too well, someone was going to suffer and that person was going to be her.

"I'm sorry, it just slipped out. I was desperate to stop you," Kim said as soon as Shego was near.

"Too bad, Possible. I was willing to just walk away 'cause of all the crap we went through. You had to go and push it!" She laced her fingers together and cracked her knuckles. "With an attitude like that, and everything you've done and believed, I think it's high time for a little payback.

~o~

 _What's she doing?_ Kim thought, chewing on her lip in worry.

Shego had once again plunged the cavern into complete darkness, and the last thing Kim had seen was her cold, calculating smile. Now there were the sounds of large pieces of machinery being moved about, followed by magnetic clamps being undone. She breathed in deeply, her anxiety levels steadily rising. None of it helped by the fact that she could not see what Shego was up too. While she no longer had any worry about being killed or maimed, it was the devious machinations of Shego's mind that she feared the most.

There was a grunt and a thud as Shego threw herself against Kim's prison, followed by a few creative curse words. Shego's labored breathing was loud in Kim's ears as the villainess strained to push the massive contraption.

 _There's no way she can move–_

Metal scraped against metal as the cage started to swivel.

 _Wow!_ Kim thought, thoroughly amazed at Shego's inhuman strength. _I knew she was strong, I just didn't believe how much!_

"It's showtime!" Shego announced, coming back into view. She was dirty and her hair a mess, but the mischievous glint in her eyes was truly unsettling.

 _Okay, enough is enough!_ Kim thought. "C'mon, Shego, we both know you're not going to hurt me. So why don't you just let me out?"

"Ohhh, Kimmie, Kimmie, Kimmie, you're failing to realize just how much of a mad science predicament you're in right now." She flashed an evil smirk as she drummed her fingers on Kim's metal prison. "This, Pumpkin, is a quantum entanglement, phase shifting doohickey."

 _Um?_

"I tuned out most of what Dr. D. was droning on and on about, but the gist of it is… the transfer of matter from one point to another."

 _No…!_

"You're gonna love this," Shego said as she raised a hand, brightening her glow. On the far side of the cleared area was another large ring, and hanging down from the center of its solid metal surface were a pair of familiar legs - Kim's own.

 _DON'T FREAK OUT!_ Kim mentally screamed. _Listen to her first, THEN freak out_. She raised a foot, watching as a leg in the distance moved up and down. _Nope, not workin', I'mma freakin' out!_ She grabbed Shego's shoulder, squeezing it painfully hard as the panic overtook her. "What the heck, Shego!? What've you done to ME!?"

"Wasn't me, Pumpkin."

"Not buying it! Let me out! Let me out NOW!"

"Tough and nope! What I want, I have. And now I'm going to enjoy it."

Kim stared at Shego with wide eyes, then slammed her shaking fist into the metal beneath to calm herself. It didn't work. She was trembling uncontrollably.

"Am I– Is it permanent?" Kim asked, dreading the response but needing to know.

"If it was, Kimmie, you'd be dead. Neatly sliced in two." She tapped her chin in thought. "You'll be fine once the power is back on. So just wait for the system to reboot or for your rescuers to arrive and sort it all out." She stepped back, releasing Kim's hand. "Til then, there's just you, me, and the eternal conundrum."

"Conundrum?" Kim haphazardly mumbled, her mind elsewhere. She didn't hear Shego's reply, unable to take her eyes off her distant legs. It was surreal, psychedelic even, watching her feet move from so far away. She blinked as fingers snapped in front of her face, her gaze focusing back onto Shego. "Uhh… what?"

"The eternal conundrum, Cupcake." Shego made sure she had Kim's full attention before continuing. "Do I start your punishment with 'the high road'." She waved a hand at Kim's black midriff-baring turtleneck. "Or 'the low road'." She nodded at Kim's backside in those loose khaki cargo pants.

"Huh…?" _What's she mean…? She's not suggesting that we– OH! She can't mean sex, can she?_ Kim's eyes went wide as she blushed, her legs crossing at the thought. _No, no, no, calm down. She likes me, but… she'd never force the issue_. She chewed her lip, unsure where Shego was going with this conversation. "I don't–"

"Uh-uh-ahh, Kimmie. You're a big girl now and can take your punishment, I assure you." She stepped closer, the flames from her hands covering her face in flickering shadows. "Time to make you scream!"

Kim's mouth open and closed soundlessly as she stared at Shego. She may have misconstrued Shego's intentions, but now she was haunted by that illusionary proposition. Sex, with Shego, with a girl, was something she had never considered. She had yet to even broach the intimate subject with Ron. Now here she was, restrained and thinking about … hot - lesbian - sex with a well-toned, powerful, villainess beauty…

 _Hot…?_ The word stood out, pulling Kim up short. _Gawwd! What is she doing to me? She's got me so confused!_ _It's all to do with th-that kiss, and how she smells, and- and everything about her_. She shivered as she relived their intimate moment together; no escape from her budding feelings on the matter. _Okay. Yes. She's... beautiful_ , she openly admitted to herself. Shego's body was a masterpiece. Those lips, those eyes, and that wonderfully long, addictive hair with its impossible hint of green. _Wait! I'm with Ron! Wh-Why am I even thinking about having sex, and with her? Why!?_

She was brought out of her musings as her chin was grabbed, emerald flames dancing across her cheeks. She gasped, jerking her head back. "Hey!"

"Just warming you up, Possible," Shego said as she took a step back. She made a great play of peeling off a black glove, dangling it in front of Kim for a second before dropping it. Clasping the remaining glove between her teeth, she slid the supple leather free.

Kim took a deep breath and calmed herself, but that only highlighted the elephant in the room, or to be more precise the super-powered vixen. She found herself admiring Shego's pale green fingers, so feminine and delicate without those clawed gloves. They were no longer threatening to her, even though they had been the cause of most of her injuries throughout the years. She suddenly wanted Shego to touch her, to let those well-manicured nails rake across her exposed skin. She swallowed, watching as Shego undid a small throat clasp on her catsuit and slowly pulled down a hidden zipper. Kim's mouth went dry at the hint of so much well-rounded, pale green skin. It stirred something deep within her teenage body, and her conviction of 'straight' seemed a distant notion right now. She released her breath as the zipper stopped just beneath a black sports bra, unsure if she was happy or sad at the sight of the tightly stretched fabric.

Kim blinked as the lights went out, her last view being of Shego's cold, calculating smile. "Hey, c-can we talk about–"

A warm weight suddenly straddled Kim's back and she gasped, but before she could say anything her cargo pants were yanked down around her ankles. Caught by surprise she automatically flailed her legs about, yet there was nothing she could do… Then there were the red polka dotted Cuddle Buddy panties she was wearing. They were never meant to seen, by anyone, especially…

Shego pulled Kim's panties up, exposing more of her tender flesh.

"Shego, wait! I can't–"

Kim yelped as a glowing green hand smacked her backside, the blow making her eyes widen in surprise. She jerked as a second smack connected, the sheer strength and sting of the impact still catching her off-guard. There was no time to breathe before a third and harder smack came down on her delicate skin. She bucked and kicked as best she could, but Shego had all the leverage. There was no way to remove her. Kim finally understood what Shego had meant by punish. She had fixated on the sexy and had lost sight of the big picture, that Shego wanted payback - for everything.

Kim grimaced as Shego continued to spank her, the punishing blows coming harder and faster.

~o~

Thwack. _AHH!_ Thwack. _GODS!_

Kim felt the next blow descending and dug her nails into her palms. She was covered in perspiration, muscles aching from the strain, as each smack from Shego sent paroxysms of pain shooting throughout her body. The coppery taste of blood filled her mouth as she bit her lip, refusing to cry out and end this. Sucking in a ragged, choking breath, she cracked open an eyelid, unsure how long this had been going on for.

Thwack. _AHH!_

"Scream for me, Kimmie. One little cry of 'mercy' and I'll stop," Shego announced for the umpteenth time. She caught Kim's eye, grinning like Cheshire Cat and looking way too happy.

Kim refused. Conflicted. She was embarrassed that Shego was treating her like this; like a naughty schoolgirl. While beneath it all she was in turmoil. If she gave in, Shego won. If she gave in, Shego would disappear, forever. And if she gave in … it would stop. Something had stirred deep inside her. Restrained and dominated, she found that against her better judgement she was feeling liberated. Free from the consequences of whatever came next. She whimpered, aghast that she wanted this to continue. It was primal, scandalous, and it shocked her. Freaked her the hell out. That Shego with her sexy hair, delicate hands and tight fitting sports bra should be allowed to do whatever she wanted too her. That behind the searing, prickly pain … it felt so strangely good. And that she enjoyed being punished for being such a … bad girl.

It was cheating. Delicious cheating, but cheating nonetheless.

Thwack. _Mmm!_

"Playing hard to please, I see," Shego called out. She rested her hands on Kim's backside, her sharp nails trailing lines of white fire across the reddened flesh.

Kim whimpered at the change of pain and licked her dry lips. "For you, yes! Always."

"Aww, Pwincess, c'mon? One little word and I can go."

"Too bad, you're not getting it." A shaking hand wiped the sweat from her brow, pushing her drenched bangs to the side. Newfound eyes looked across the great divide at Shego. "I'm not letting you leave!"

"You and your damn hero complex," Shego muttered, looking down and along Kim's legs. "Well then, time to up the ante!"

"Do your worst, I'll never give in!" She threw Shego a defiant gaze, a ghost of a smile on her lips. _I can do this! Anything's possible for a Possible._ She took advantage of the small break to center herself, pushing down the burning, pulsing ache of Shego's punishment. _No matter what she throws at me, I'm not giving in!_

"Ohh, Pumpkin, how little you know," Shego said, a devious smile on her face. She looked over at Kim and winked. "You see, the great thing about being evil is that I can lie, cheat and steal all without a worry in the world. And the biggest perk is… I don't have any morals when it comes to doing what I need to do."

 _What's she talking about?_

"I know yer biggest weakness, Kimmie." Without warning she pulled Kim's cargo pants completely off, ignoring the embarrassed yelp. Flashing a grin, she snagged Kim's flailing ankle and lifted her foot up.

 _Wh-What's she doing? She can't mean…?_

"I know what you truly fear."

 _No…!_

"I know that you're… _ticklish!"_

 _No, no, no, no, NO! Not fair! How does she know?_ Kim thought, eyes wide. She panicked, bucking and thrashing about as best she could. Straining with all her might to knock Shego off, to kick her legs free. She was held tight. Shego's iron grip refused to budge. She bit back a yell as fingers slowly undid the laces of her boot, her breathing rapid and shallow as her footwear was tossed to the floor, a sock quickly following.

A featherlight contact grazed Kim's ankle and she tensed, dreading what was about to happen.

 _Shego, please no! I–_

A single nail ran along the underside of Kim's foot and she flipped out. Ice and fire, pleasure and pain shot along her leg, her entire body jolting from the sensation. She let out a shriek followed by a bark of laughter from the brief touch, her heart pounding away in her chest.

 _What do I do? I can't– she won't– I_ – Kim rambled rapidly. She had taken down dozens of mad, very mad, and insanely mad super-villains over the years, thwarted hundreds of criminals and crimes, but this battle … she had already lost. It was just a matter of how much she was willing to suffer before the inevitable defeat.

"Got your attention now, don't I?" Shego murmured, smugly.

Kim glared at Shego, yet her eyes were full of dread. "Th-That's cheating!"

"Well, Doy! Evil, remember?" She rested her chin on Kim's heel, her warm breath making Kim's toes curl. "Willing to say 'mercy', now? Admit that I've beaten you? That I've won and that you won't come after me?"

It was an easy out and they both knew it.

 _If I do, she's gone_ , Kim thought. _But… I need to know. Am I– Is she– I just can't!_

"…Last chance!" Shego announced as she lifted her head, warm fingers resting against Kim's twitching foot.

Kim gulped, not saying a word.

She bucked as Shego's fingers darted across the sole of her foot, the touch … pleasure and pain, her roars of laughter booming throughout the cavernous room. Thrashing wildly, she begged for it to stop, yet there was only one word that would end the madness. She went taught as a bow as those dexterous digits danced up behind her knee and along her inner thigh, her howls of laughter lost in her desperate, choking screams. Shego's nails were everywhere as they spider-tickled back down her leg, over the arch of her foot, and then … in-between her toes.

 _NO! OH GODS! PLEASE–_

Kim went insane, tears of mirth pouring down her cheeks at the overwhelming tickle attack. Yelling, babbling, and pleading for it to stop. She thrashed and writhed, every nerve on fire, barely able to breath. Then… THEN, a hot breath joined those fingers, her laughter pitching to an incessant amount of screams and shrieks as Shego gently nibbled along her foot.

It was too much.

"MERCY!" Kim screamed, the word flying from her lips.

Everything … stopped, and she sucked in huge lungfuls of air as her body quivered in the aftermath. Her head dropped, ashamed, the deafening silence of Shego's triumph crashing into her. She knew it had been inevitable. That she would lose. Still, it hurt, and there was no going back.

 _She's going to leave…_

~o~

Kim's ear twitched as she heard soft, victorious footfalls approach. She knew those footsteps well. Arching her head back and up, she rubbed the sweat from eyes with the heel of her palm, a shaking hand pushing her tangled hair to the side.

 _Oh!_ she thought, biting her lip at the sight.

Shego sashayed out of the gloom, barely visible in the dim glow from her hands. There was a flash of white, a smile perhaps, the slight sway to her hips immediately drawing Kim's attention. The faint light accentuated Shego's figure, long hair, and glint in her eyes, while Kim's mind added in the dark, luscious lips on that beautiful face and the open zipper down her well-endowed chest.

Kim's heart sank as her body heated up, a naked desire burning within. Her prided self-control … all but gone. _Oh God! I love Ron. I do! But…_

Ron, her boyfriend, was center stage in her thoughts as she watched Shego draw near. She cared deeply for Ron, but all the doubts she had been suppressing for the last few months were suddenly thrust to the fore. His childish antics with the battlesuit had been the start, the lying, cheating and stealing hurting her deeply. Then there was the physical side of their relationship, or lack thereof. Their making out and fooling around always left her feeling rather empty and confused, craving something more. She just didn't know what was wrong with herself.

Now here was Shego with her secret crush and blazing kisses, and Kim would never forgive herself unless she took this leap of faith.

 _I'm sorry, Ron_ , Kim thought, as all her expectations for them as a couple went out the window. _No matter what happens n-next, I can only love you as a friend_.

Kim was wrung out from the day's escapades, emotionally exhausted and physically aching. She had learned more about Shego and herself that she ever thought possible. Then there was her punishment. As for exploiting her weakness, so unfair. Kim wasn't one for getting even, but Shego was owed. Her eyes shone, tremors of emotion skittering through her, an eagerness waiting to be released.

 _And really, is it revenge if I'm giving her what she wants?_

It was too much thinking and she needed to know, and for her actions spoke louder than words.

Kim's trapped position made everything awkward, but necessity was the mother of invention. Her hand flashed out, fingers latching on to Shego's open collar, ready for and deflecting the retaliatory punch. They had fought for too many years for there to be trust.

"Let go, Possible, or I'll–" Shego growled.

Kim let a finger drift out, gently brushing it against a pale green neck. The effect was electric. Shego froze, inhaling sharply, her eyes going wide. Kim gave her a mischievous smile as a second digit joined the first, caressing up and down that warm skin. She kept it light, feeling the goosebumps beneath her fingertips and the rapid beating of Shego's heart.

"You were saying?" Kim said, softly.

"Ki-Kimmie–"

"Shh," Kim said, placing a finger against black lips. She was amazed at how off-balance Shego was from a simple touch, a startled animal in the crosshairs. She tightened her grip and pulled Shego closer, and with a slight press of her palms guided Shego to her knees. Time seemed to stand still as she lost herself in those wide, emerald eyes, Shego's warm breath tickling her cheeks.

Kim's need was a blazing ember and Shego was the wildfire to send her out of control.

 _My Shego_ … Kim thought, as she closed her eyes and leaned down to capture those dark, luscious lips.

The slightest brush of Shego's soft lips flooded Kim's nervous system, an unmatched adrenaline rush coursing through her body. _This_ is what she had been craving, and her heart sung. Shego was the spark she needed. Nothing else existed beyond the caress of the mouth she found so intoxicating, her fingers curling in that glorious hair and–

Shego grabbed Kim's shoulders, nails painfully digging in as she pushed herself away. She stared at Kim in disbelief, her chest rising and falling with barely concealed emotions. She blinked, a finger running across her parted lips. No words spoken between the two.

It was an eternity of uncertainty for Kim as she willed Shego to believe.

There was a twitch from Shego and Kim almost cried in happiness, Shego practically launching herself at Kim.

Electricity arced overhead as the lights slowly flickered back on, the surrounding machines humming to life. Kim's prison instantly returned to liquid metal and for a split second her world seemed to blur, then she shot forwards, free at last. Strong arms wrapped around her, and she and Shego went rolling across the floor.

They came to a sliding stop with Kim on top, straddling Shego's waist.

Kim was throbbing so hard between her legs that she barely paid any attention to her newfound freedom. The need was too great. Her kiss was passionate, frantic, conveying all the pent up emotions that had been building within her for the day. Hands roamed over Shego's catsuit, exploring the toned body underneath, while pale green fingers found Kim's bare midriff to caress across her flushed skin. She worried at those dark lips with her sharp teeth before breaking away, kissing her way down a slender green neck. She left trails of warmth in her wake as she nipped and licked, slowly descending to the little bit of cleavage exposed. A low moan echoed from Shego's throat as Kim grazed her nipple, adroit teeth tugging on it through the tight material.

Kim flinched as Shego rolled the two of them over, the cold floor a shock to her system. She had enough presence of mind to reach into her utility belt and pull out a small square of cloth, and with a quick flick of her wrist it expanded into a makeshift cover for the ground. She wrapped her arms and legs around Shego as she was lifted, her mouth never breaking from warm, delectable skin. Shego maneuvered the two of them onto the center of the sheet and straddled her lover's waist. Kim panted, toes curling, as lips returned to her throat, licking and sucking and driving her wild.

Kim's entire body was on fire, the want so strong that she was struggling to focus on where to touch her lover. She wanted Shego. All of her. Every way she could have her. She reached between them and tugged at the zipper on Shego's catsuit, slowly exposing more of that enticing green body. Shego angled her shoulder to help, and in no time at all the top half of her suit was hanging around her waist. Kim was mesmerized as she took in Shego's perfect little navel, taught stomach muscles and well-endowed chest, reaching up to stroke the black hair cascading over shapely shoulders.

"So beautiful," Kim whispered, not realizing she had said it aloud. _How could I be so blind?_ Shego's eyes went wide and she dropped her head, a dark green blush suffusing her cheeks.

"You're not so bad yourself, Kimmie."

Kim wasted no more time as her hands rose to touch those cloth-covered breasts, a thrill running through her as she explored the soft mounds … before dexterously slipping her fingers beneath that hindering barrier. Shego let out a deep, guttural groan as she ground against Kim, the sensation of those hands more than she could ever have hoped for.

 _Enough!_ Kim thought, and with a grunt she ripped the sports bra apart. Nothing would stand in her way.

She ignored Shego's exclamation as her lust-filled eyes devoured the sight before her, committing it all to memory. Shego's full, soft breasts rose and fell with each of her panting breaths, her dark green nipples complimenting the lighter tone of her skin. A single bead of sweat flowed down Shego's cleavage as Kim bit her lip in anticipation. She cupped those perfect mounds, fingers digging into the sexy flesh. Her blood surged at the silken feel. She lost herself as she caressed and stroked, her thumbs grazing over sensitive nipples. At the slight touch Shego jolted, Kim's fingers capturing and teasing the hardening peaks.

Shego fought back a moan at the delectable sensations storming through her chest … and Kim wrapped her legs around her lover and tried to pull that gorgeous body against hers. There was resistance.

Kim growled, frustrated, snapping out of her daze.

Shego sat up, naked desire in her eyes as her hand flared green. With a quick swipe she slashed Kim's turtleneck from neck to waist and thrust the offending material aside, exposing the blushing skin underneath. Kim's own sports bra was much more modest in size than Shego's, it lasted just as long as her mission shirt had.

"Fuck going slow!" Shego said, huskily as she flashed Kim a wanton look.

Kim grinned in reply, she couldn't agree more.

Clothes in tatters, they merged together as one, Kim's flushed, pink complexion perfectly complimenting Shego's pale green. Kim's senses were in a haze as she worshiped that glorious body. They writhed in ecstasy as fingers dug into heated flesh and hungry mouths devoured, their breasts heaving and rubbing as they ground against each other.

Kim let out a happy little moan, followed by a feral growl from Shego as she bit into Kim's neck. Kissing and sucking hard, she most definitely left her mark as she ravished her way down Kim's throat … her lips leaving a blazing trail of pleasure in their wake. She worshipped her way across Kim's heaving chest, brushing over the swell of those perfect breasts. A throbbing need flared in response to the intensity of Shego's desire, and Kim wrapped her fingers in raven-black hair, arching into Shego's touch. Her moans became deep and guttural as a virginal nipple was captured for the first time, a tongue rolling around the sensitive bud, teeth gently pulling.

"Sh-Shego—" Kim groaned, her breath hitching in her throat. She began to realize how innocent she was, Shego's tactile onslaught overwhelming her.

Kim started as green flames suddenly covered her skin. They were unearthly and hot, yet it was the bubbly, tingly sensations that shocked her the most. She had never expected Shego's glow could be used for pleasure. Caught off-balance, her body throbbed in response, goosebumps covering her from head to toe. She cupped Shego's face and lifted her up for a deep kiss, and it wasn't long before their tongues were battling for dominion.

Kim explored Shego's mouth as glowing fingers raked their way across her torso. She tingled from head to toe as a hand worked its way lower and lower, sharp nails digging in … dancing flames flowing across tender skin. Needy whimpers escaped her lips at the pleasure and pain, her traitorous body crying out for more.

Shego caressed her way lower, smirking as Kim's legs drifted apart.

Kim's breathing increased as the hand paused above her panties. She knew where this was going and she wanted it so much. She tuned out the world, because all that mattered was those pale green fingers. The elastic of her underwear was raised then teasingly lowered, Shego running her fingertips over Kim's hips. She stroked along Kim's waist then back down, a finger edging under Kim's panties … only to slip back out.

Kim's eyes snapped open, staring into the face above.

Shego winked at Kim as her hand drifted back down. She caressed Kim's inner thighs, playfully flirting with the edges of her panties. Kim let out a frustrated whimper, raising her hips as she silently pleaded with Shego to touch her _there_. Shifting and squirming, she strived to reach those glowing fingers. Yet the more she tried, the more Shego teased her. It was maddening.

Kim wanted Shego so much and she couldn't take much more of this torture. She opened her mouth just as dexterous fingers slid under her panties and through her tuft of neatly trimmed red curls, cupping her smooth sex.

 _OH!_

The hand was gone in an instant, but the shock it had sent through Kim's body and brain had scattered her thoughts. She was barely aware of the hot, moist breath snaking its way down her stomach.

Shego paused in her descent, inhaling deeply at the scent drifting up from Kim's soaked panties. It called to her like a drug, and with a flash of green and a flick of her wrist the underwear was shredded and tossed to the side. She silently gasped at the wetness she found between those perfect legs, and lying down, she lightly ran her fingertips across Kim's soft, plump lips.

Kim arched into the touch, panting wildly, almost squealing in annoyance when the fingers moved back to her thigh.

 _I… can't take anymore!_ Kim silently screamed, her every pant a voice of complaint. She needed some relief, her hand moving down– She froze as her foot was grabbed.

Shego looked up and shook her head, her gaze promising unrelenting tickling if Kim tried anything.

Kim swallowed and slammed her arms against the floor, her whole body one big throbbing nerve.

Shego nodded in satisfaction and her teasing caresses resumed, until Kim was ready to scream the high heavens down.

~o~

Kim let out a deep, whimpering moan, her sweat soaked body shaking with unresolved need. She was riding a knife edge between begging and pride. She couldn't bear the thought of breaking down, but Shego was driving her mad. Then softly, oh so softly, warm fingers spread her tender lips open and a finger slipped between soft folds to gently stroke her.

 _AHH-ohhh… UHHH!_ Kim breathlessly cried out as her whole body arched high into the air, all the air leaving her lungs. She couldn't control her actions as her arms flailed above her head, unseeing eyes staring at the ceiling. She _had_ pleasured herself before, but to have someone else's fingers... She reached for the stars and still it was not enough to describe the feeling.

She whimpered and gasped, her loud moans returning with gusto as Shego stroked her.

Kim slammed back to earth and curled her hands in Shego's hair, her hips grinding into the hand at her core. She was dizzy as those fingers worked their way up and down between her thighs, an inferno building low in her belly as she was worked higher and higher,

"Th-There. Yes! Like that," Kim quietly entreated as those fingers swirled across her sensitive clit, bubbles of tingling pleasure shooting through her. Kim's inner thighs were glistening with her arousal as Shego leaned in to kiss, to taste, a tongue unfurling through moist folds. Kim's hips surged upwards at the warm embrace, urging Shego on. She shuddered as a warm tongue danced over her swollen pearl, her burst of wetness eagerly lapped up by long, soft licks.

She eagerly pulled Shego's face deeper into her, her silent cries lost in the back of her throat as she rocked beneath that exquisite tongue.

Shego's face was covered in Kim's arousal, and she could barely maintain her glow as she started flicking her tongue all over Kim's sensitive clit and sucking on her beautiful rose-hued lips. Kim tasted amazing, and she couldn't get enough of her. Humming happily to herself, she eagerly slid a single finger deep inside of Kim while massaging her clit with a thumb.

 _Sh-She's inside me!_ Kim cried out it triumphant amazement. She had let someone inside of her. It was monumental. Life changing. And it was right.

Shego held on to the trembling body beneath hers as she began to glide her finger in and out of Kim's silken walls, twisting and curling the slim digit so as to stimulate as much as possible ... then finding that secret, sensitive spot within.

Kim tossed her head back as her hips moved in time to match Shego's thrusts. It was euphorically maddening and nothing could compare to what was coursing through her. She opened her mouth in ecstasy as the pace increased, becoming faster, harder, holding on to Shego for dear life at the overwhelming pressure building within. It was something she could not deny. Her breath caught in her chest as warm lips clamped on to her clit, furiously sucking, a second finger moving inside to pump away. The wave of her orgasm hit her like a truck, her nails scouring deep trails down Shego's back as she screamed out her pleasure to the world…

Kim became a boneless puddle of contentment, unaware of anything until Shego rose before her too passionately kiss her, full of the flavour of her own sex. It was her first taste of another woman, even if was herself, and it spurred a fresh burst of wetness between her thighs. Before she knew it she was enthusiastically returning the kiss and greedily sucking her essence from Shego's tongue.

She fell back with a happy sigh, only to be wrapped in a loving embrace. She smiled as Shego scooted closer, turning it into a full-on cuddle.

"That was–" Kim gushed.

"–Amazing," Shego finished with.

Kim licked the taste of cum from her lips as she lay back in Shego's arms, her body trembling in glorious aftershocks. She felt both heavy and light in mind, body and spirit, knowing that her life had irrevocably changed. She threw a hopeful glance at Shego, her mouth dropping open in surprise. In all their years of interacting, she had never seen her arch-foe so relaxed and openly vulnerable. Shego had a big goofy grin on her face as she held onto Kim, her eyes closed in complete happiness.

 _Shego likes to cuddle, who'da thunk it?_

She melted into Shego's embrace as she watched the smiling, happy woman. Shego had changed her life and she would never forget that. Then, bit by bit, she became aware of the bare breasts pressing into her back and how glistening wet Shego's face was from going down on her. Kim's teenage body thrilled at the sight, her need to ravish Shego taking center stage in her mind.

 _We've got hours together, and I'm so gonna make YOU scream!_

There was an explosion in the distance, and Kim caught herself as Shego leaped to her feet. Faint searchlights illuminated a ragged opening in the lairs wall, followed by Ron's voice and others calling out Kim's name. Unwanted help, it seemed, had finally arrived.

"Shego, don't go. Stay," Kim implored.

Shego gave Kim a look that said way more than it should have as she zipped up her catsuit. Kim dropped her head as reality called, feeling foolish. They were still hero and villain despite the mind-blowing sex, and the search party was sure to have agents from Global Justice.

"Are you still… planning on leaving?" Kim asked, a faint tremor to her words

Shego paused as she pulled on a glove, her face unreadable. She walked back to Kim and squatted down, looking her in the eyes.

"Is there something for me to stay _for?"_

Actions spoke louder than words, and Kim leaned forwards and kissed her. She swirled her tongue around Shego's, a happy hum rumbling through her chest. With great reluctance she broke the kiss and nodded in the affirmative, their foreheads coming together. A gloved hand cupped Kim's face, a thumb stroking her cheek. It was soft. It was gentle. And it gave Kim hope for their future.

"Ciao, Kimmie, and make sure you wear some sexy underwear the next time you drop by to foil Dr. D's plan." She kissed Kim then quickly stood up, sprinting away through the lair.

 _That was weird_ , Kim thought, then realized that Shego was her only source of light. She reached for her clothes … her hands coming up empty. Looking down and around, there was nothing in sight but a boot, a sock, and the gauzy sheet she was sitting on. A hurried glance back at Shego showed the villainess holding Kim's tattered top, bra, panties and pants.

Shego blew Kim a kiss as her glow winked out, a mischievous laugh flowing out of the dark.

"Shego!" Kim yelled, but there was no reply.

She was in the dark, naked, completely disheveled and smelling of sex. This was so the drama.

~o0o~ ~o0o~ ~o0o~

I forgot to add a blurb at the end here so I thought I better come back and write something.

First up, a big thank you to Rizzlesmyiles for their help in beta-reading parts of this story. Their insight and comments always made me want to do better.

Next up, someone smack me across the back of the head the next time I plan to write a fanfic where our two girls go through so many complex emotions in such a short time. It was torturous and painfully slow trying to switch from one emotion to the next while keeping it - hopefully - believable. Yes, I could have had Shego just have her way with Kim without any consent, but I'm not that sort of writer.

As for the sex scene … I find them difficult to write, but that's why I did it. Practice makes better. There was going to be even more with Kim ravishingly Shego, but I realized it was a lot funnier with Ron interrupting them once again and then Shego running off with her clothes.

That's it for now, see you all next story.


End file.
